


Late night shenanigans

by Blackshadow88



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Was High When I Wrote This, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackshadow88/pseuds/Blackshadow88
Summary: I suck at summaries this is basically just a short smut fic I wrote instead of sleeping





	Late night shenanigans

I was cuddling with my Quilava, Ember like I usually do every night. As I fell asleep I started to have a lewd dream, which caused myself to get an erection while cuddled up to Ember. Ember noticed this and shook me to get my attention, but I wasn't budging so she rolled me on my back and shook me awake.

When I woke up she pointed at my crotch. I looked down and saw my erection and went beet red. I tried to turn over but Ember held my arm and started groping my penis. “What are you doing ember?!” I said in a hushed shout. She put one finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and started moving her hand up and down.

I lightly moaned and started grinding on her hand. I moved her hand for a second and took off my boxers and told her, “Here this is better.” She nods and starts stroking my dick again. I moan a little louder and she stop abruptly. I looked at her and whimpered a little bit but she just smiled and moved her face closer to my crotch.

My face went to surprised as I figured out what she was going to do. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” I say quietly. She nods her head and kisses the head of my penis. I gasped sharply as she started to pepper it with wet sloppy kisses. Then she licks the base to the tip which almost sent me over the edge.

“H-holy shit.” I try to keep my voice lowered as she starts to lick my dick all over. As she was licking I reached my hand down and started rubbing her pussy. I couldn't reach good so I made Ember turn so that her rear was facing me. When she started licking I made my tongue flat and licked her slit. She gasped and stoped licking. I kept licking and she started to moan, gradually getting loader after every lick.

She practically screamed when I stuck my tongue inside of her. Her walls clenched down and a flood of liquid came rushing out. It tasted like mangos. I let her ride her orgasm out before I flipped her around and got on top of her. “Ready?” I ask while looking down at her.

She nods her head shyly, so I grab my cock and start rubbing the tip up and down her dripping wet slit. She gasps very loudly when I stuck the tip inside. I go very slow so she can get used to having a dick inside her until I hit something. “This is going to hurt, let me know when to stop and I'll stop.” I kiss her and shove myself past her hymen. She cries out and I can feel a little blood trickle down my dick.

She calms down and I say, “ I'm going to start moving now.” I pull almost all the way out then I push myself back in. Ember moans very loud as I start going faster. I build up a steady rhythm while her hips match every thrust I make. We keep going until I'm basically pounding her. All I could hear around the room was loud wet slapping. I feel the familiar tingle in my groin so I go faster. As I picked up the pace I started to rub Ember's clot hard and fast.

Then it finally happens. I practically explode inside of her. Rope after rope seven pumps inside of her as she hits her second orgasm. I pull out and crash next to Ember. She holds me close to her and we fall asleep in each others arms.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test fic if you want more stories involving Ember just tell me and also tell me if I made any mistakes, criticism is welcome


End file.
